The Girl Who Came Through the River
by hsag5389
Summary: Was it the river that had ruined her life? Or had is saved her? Young Sîrien arrived to Rivendell in a weird way. As she accustomed to life in Rivendell, she discovers parts of her past, and of her future, and decides to set out on a life-changing journey. Tenth walker! Legolas x OC


**The Girl Who Came Through The River**

The rain pounded on the river, creating waves, though of no harm. Through the murky winter waters, a basket slowly made it's way down the river, staying afloat, paying no attention to the wave that could have threatened.

Inside the basket, lay a small girl. But not any ordinary girl.

The girl, no more than 6 summers old, was dressed in many layers, as to stay warm. Strands of her long, dark hair were braided and wrapped around her head. The rest flowed down her back beautifully. Her ears, sharpened at the edge, suddenly twitched as the basket she was laying in hit a river bank.

Then, she opened her eyes.

A deep, but bright blue that would put the sky and the ocean to shame coloured her irises. Long lashes blinked, once, twice, until the young girl realized where she was.

She felt the basket sway from side to side. The quiet noise of peace calmed her nerves.

She remembered her Mama, dragging her along as the poor elf-child tried to keep up the running pace.

She remembered her mother kissing her forehead, before laying her down in the basket.

She remembered her mother telling her not to move the curtain, hanging down the opening of the basket, and separating her from the world around her.

Her ears twitched again, abruptly picking up on a sound, coming not far off her right. The sound of horse shoes, clicking and stomping on the ground.

She was tempted to move the curtain slightly, just to see how far she was from the horses, as the creatures had always made the young elf joyful. But then she remembered her mother, and her promise to her.

But her mother would not know. She wasn't there, and the elf wouldn't tell her when she saw her again.

She slowly lifted the curtain to the side, just a bit, so that she could see the horses.

And they were beautiful, dark, strong- looking, majestic. She was so distracted by them that she didn't realize that there were people sat atop the the beautiful creatures.

But they had noticed her.

As the basket drifted closer to the river bank, the elegant riders noticed it.

The young child jumped as the riders dismounted their horses, slowly walking towards the basket.

She dropped the curtain, as though it was fire. She didn't know what to do, her mama made her promise, that she would not touch the curtain. And now she had, and she was going to get captured, then her mama would never find her.

As the young elf worried herself, she didn't notice the basket had reached the edge of the river, she hadn't noticed the horse riders gently pulling the basket from the river.

Suddenly, the curtain was lifted, and the elf came face to face with a man. But he had pointed ears as well. He looked kind of like her papa, the youngster thought.

" _**It is a young elf,"**_ He called back to his companions, then turned back to her, _**" what is your name, young child?"**_

The girl hesitated before speaking, _ **" My name is Sîrien, of the elven village Cynabel, by the misty mountains."**_ Her mother had told her countless times that, should she get lost or need help, she should state the sentence and ask for help. At that time, the young elf hadn't understood why she should remember those words. Now, she was thankful that her mother had forced it upon her, for maybe these strangers would help her get home.

" _**Come. We will bring you to our village, to Rivendell,"**_ Another elf held his hand out for her, and slowly, she climbed out of the basket, careful as to not topple over.

As she stood, the elf that pulled her basket out of the river spotted a note nestled between the fabric that covered the bottom.

He picked it up, and turned it over, reading the handwritten words. It was addressed to Lord Elrond. The elf carefully tucked it in his overshirt, and looked up, to see that his fellow elves had already mounted their horses, and began to ride towards Rivendell.

Sîrien had never felt so joyful in her short life. Here she was, atop a beautifully majestic creature, with these nice elves who were taking her back to her mother. She was probably waiting for her at the other elves' village.

As they rode through the magnificent forest, everyone was thinking. who was this girl, who came through the river?

* * *

 **A/N- hey everyone who has decided to read this fanfiction!**

 **So this is pretty much my first fanfiction ever, and I would really like if you guys would review, just to help me improve!**

 **First of all, a quick disclaimer, I own nothing except Sîrien and the elven village Cynabel, and other minor characters that I make up.**

 **Second, the bold italics that are written in my story are the parts where they speak elvish. The reason I don't write the elvish is because I can't find a normal translator( If you have a good source, I would love it if you could tell me the name of it, thanks:))**

 **Third, this is a tenth walker, Legolas romance kind of story. If you don't like those kinds, then I'm sorry, but I guess this isn't the fan fiction for you.**

 **So I really hope you enjoy story, updates could range from every few days to every few weeks, so just hang in there!**

 **-HsAgua**


End file.
